Early pacemakers were asynchronous (VOO) and stimulated the heart at a fixed rate, independent of the patient's underlying cardiac rhythm or metabolic demand. Although such pacers, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,356 to Greatbatch, provide a ventricular pacing rate sufficient to sustain life, this pacing mode often competed with native ventricular rhythms. Such competition is undesirable. Subsequently, demand pacemakers (VVI) were developed. This type of pacer interacts with the patient's heart to provide pacing pulses only when spontaneous ventricular activity is absent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,746 to Greatbatch demonstrates an example of such a pacer. This form of pacer provides a ventricular sense amplifier for detecting ventricular depolarizations. A ventricular sensed event resets the pacer's V-V timer. The ventricular sensed event also cancels or inhibits the scheduled ventricular stimulus and thus avoids competition with the native ventricular rhythm.
Atrial synchronized pacers (VAT) were developed almost simultaneously with VVI demand pacemakers. This type of pacer paces the ventricle in response to the detected atrial rate of the patient. The VAT pacer, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,596 to Keller, provides an atrial sense amplifier for detecting atrial depolarizations. An atrial sensed event starts the pacer's A-V delay timer. When the A-V timer times out, a ventricular stimulus is provided. Conceptually, such a pacer can be considered as a prosthetic conduction pathway that simulates the natural A-V conduction pathways of the heart. One drawback to this form of pacing is the possibility of competing with ectopic ventricular activity. An ectopic ventricular beat (PVC) may be detected in the atrium. In such cases, an AV interval starts and will result in the generation of a ventricular stimulus a short time after the ventricular depolarization. Although such a pacing regimen is considered harmless when the A-V delay is short, it is possible to deliver the pacing stimulus into the vulnerable period of the ventricle, and thereby initiate a ventricular arrhythmia.
Continued development of pacemakers was marked by the invention of the AV sequential pacer (DVI), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,242 issued to Berkovits. This form of pacer provides for stimulation in both the atria and the ventricles though providing sensing only in the ventricle. In this DVI mode pacer, a ventricular sense event starts both a V-A escape interval and an A-V interval. The pacer delivers an atrial stimulus at the end of the V-A interval and, at the end of the A-V interval, the pacer delivers a ventricular stimulus. If a ventricular sense event occurs during the V-A or A-V time intervals, the pacer will resynchronize to the ventricular sense event and inhibit the delivery of the scheduled ventricular stimulus.
The DDI mode pacer described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,604 to Berkovits further includes an atrial sense amplifier to inhibit the atrial stimulus when an atrial sense event occurs during the V-A interval. The atrial sense event does not start and A-V interval; such timing makes this device especially suitable in patients where atrial competition must be avoided.
The atrial synchronized ventricular inhibited or VDD mode pacer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,707 issued to Greatbatch has mechanisms for sensing in the atrium and ventricle while providing stimulating pulses only in the ventricle. In operation, the VDD pacer starts and A-V interval on detected atrial activity and provides a ventricular stimulus if one does not occur within the A-V delay. A ventricular sensed event inhibits the scheduled ventricular stimulus and resets the pacer's V-V timer.
The dual sense, dual pace DDD mode pacers, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,355 issued to Funke. The DDD pacer addresses many of the shortcomings of the prior art devices. The DDD mode pacer, as described by Funke, has had wide applications. This type of pacer has sense amplifiers for detecting atrial and ventricular events, as well as output pulse circuitry for stimulating both the atrium and the ventricle.
This form of prior art pacer provides timing circuitry to initiate an A-V delay upon the occurrence of an atrial event. If, during the A-V delay period, no spontaneous ventricular event is sensed, the pacer will produce a ventricular stimulus at the conclusion of the A-V delay. If, during the V-A interval, no spontaneous atrial event is sensed, the pacer provides an atrial stimulus at the conclusion of the V-A interval.
In this type of pacemaker, in the absence of spontaneous P-waves and R-waves, the heart will be stimulated at fixed A-A and V-V intervals with a programmable A-V delay. However, if the ventricle depolarizes spontaneously, then the A-V delay is truncated and the observed A-A interval is not fixed and will be shorter than the arithmetic sum of the programmed A-V and V-A intervals.
The dual chamber modalities, DVI, VAT, VDD and DDD, have proven to be especially efficacious pacemakers since they restore A-V synchrony and thus improve cardiac output by ensuring the hemodynamic contribution of the atrial chambers within the pacing regimen. The latter three modes also synchronize the pacing rate to the patient's native atrial or sinus rate and thus provide an increased pacing rate in response to bodily activity. Increasing cardiac rate is the major contributor to increased cardiac output. More recently, other pacers, which increase cardiac output in response to exercise, have been proposed. They include pacemakers that rely upon the sensing of physical via an activity sensor or accelerometer, changes in blood pH, respiratory rate, or QT interval. These data are used to alter the pacemaker's escape interval.
One approach that is important to the understanding of the present invention is the activity responsive pacer described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,378, issued to Anderson et al, and which is incorporated by reference. The pacer disclosed in that patent monitors the physical activity of the patient and increases the pacing rate in response to increasing patient activity.
Other publications that provide background information for the operation of the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,617 issued to Markowitz et al. that is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a dual chamber activity responsive pacemaker that senses and paces in both the atrium and the ventricle. The pacing rate is determined by the sensed activity of the patient, the programmed lower rate, and the patient's atrial or sinus rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,046, entitled “Dual Chamber Rate Responsive Pacemaker”, assigned to Medtronic, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a dual chamber rate responsive pacemaker. The pacemaker operates in an atrial-synchronized modality when the sensed atrial rate is present, and paces at the sensor-determined rate when the sensed atrial rate is absent or below the programmed lower rate.
The above pacing modes may, in a certain sense, be considered as subsets to the DDD/R mode though, in reality, they were all developed from the VVI mode in one way or another. All such possibilities have been described in The NBG Code, a five-position code, published and updated as a joint effort of the North American Society of Pace and Electrophysiology (NASPE) and the British Pacing and Electrophysiology Group (BPEG). This code is generally used by those familiar with the state of the art and may be found in publications too numerous to mention.
DDD pacemakers are often implanted in patients with Sick Sinus Syndrome (SSS), a term that covers a large array of sinus node disease states. Such patients often have intact AV conduction and, if the pacemaker's AV interval is not properly programmed, the pacemaker will deliver an unneeded and undesirable ventricular pacing pulse. Many patients who receive DDD pacers or dual-chamber PCD (Pacer/Cardioverter/Defibrillator) devices are unnecessarily paced in the ventricle. There appears to be reluctance in the medical community against implanting a DDD device and programming it to the AAI/R mode in patients with sick sinus syndrome (SSS) and intact AV conduction. Moreover, when programmed to the DDD mode, the AV intervals in these pacemakers may be left at their factory30 programmed state, that is, with shorter durations more suitable to third degree AV block patients. Or, even when programmed to a slightly longer duration, the A-V duration may become a compromise between a duration that promotes ventricular conduction and one which allows ventricular tracking up to high rates. As a result, ventricular pacing occurs at the termination of these intervals, with little or no possibility of spontaneous ventricular activity being allowed.
There is growing medical evidence that inappropriate ventricular pacing has disadvantageous short-term hemodynamic effects and may prove harmful when allowed to continue for an extended period of time. It has been know in the art as early as 1925 that ventricular pacing results in asynchronous delayed activation of the ventricular tissue and, thereby, produces compromised hemodynamics in mammals. More recently, canine studies have shown that right ventricular apical (RVA) pacing causes a negative inotropic effect’ ‘and a >30% reduction in cardiac efficiency. In addition, long term RVA pacing has been shown to lead to permanent changes including myofibrillar cellular disarray,’ myocardial perfusion defects, and structural abnormalities. Each of these may further contribute to deterioration of left ventricular function.
The various manufacturers, including Medtronic, Inc., have attempted to 15 address this problem by implementing algorithms that automatically adapt the AV interval duration to preferentially allow AV conduction when present.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,007, issued to Hess, et al, a Search AV operation is described in which the pacemaker continuously monitors for the presence or absence of an intrinsic R-wave after both sensed and paced P-waves. The programmed AV interval may be extended by a programmable “hysteresis” interval to promote ventricular conduction. The AV interval, however, cannot exceed 350 milliseconds in duration. To maintain unimpeded upper rate operation, Search AV works in conjunction with Auto-PVARP to maintain atrial sensing and tracking up to the programmed upper rate, thereby postponing a 2:1 block operation as long as possible. Since there is a limit to the shortening of the PVARP in this operation, it becomes necessary to shorten the AV interval after the PVARP reaches its maximum decrementation. Consequently, many patients (>30%) with intact AV conduction are ventricularly paced to a significant degree (>50%) in spite of having Search AV programmed on.
Another approach to the problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,594 issued to Limousin, et al. The DDD Automatic Mode Switch (AMS) mode operates in a “Special AAI” mode as long as R-wave sensing occurs within a ventricular surveillance window that is calculated based on the history of the measured PR interval. If an R-wave is not sensed within this window, the pacing operation switches to the DDD mode. After 100 consecutive paced ventricular events, the pacemaker attempts to switch back to the Special AAI mode. Although this operation has been shown to reduce ventricular pacing, because of operational restrictions, it has been only partially effective. A recent study of patients with predominantly intact AV conduction demonstrates ventricular pacing reduction from a mean of ˜65% to ˜36%.
A third approach presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,546 issued to Sholder et al implements a form of AV/PV hysteresis. This operation encourages intrinsic conduction by extending the AV interval by a predetermined period beyond the programmed duration. As indicated above, this operation is restricted to avoid interaction with upper rate tracking. There is nothing in the literature to indicate one way or the other if it provides a true benefit to the patient. One can assume, however, that the reduction in ventricular pacing will be approximately that which has already been cited above.
Although present in bradycardia pacemakers, AV extension algorithms have been absent in dual chamber (DC) cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs). AV extension presents a unique challenge in DC ICDs due to the added requirements of tachyarrhythmia detection. For example, to adequately detect a ventricular tachycardia, the AV delay must be restricted so that the tachy detection interval (TDI) 20 falls within the VA interval at all times. Failure to do so comes at the expense of tachyarrhythmia detection sensitivity. An alternative means to address this issue is by means of a temporary mode change for a programmed period of time following the delivery of a shock. Unfortunately, while this may protect against transient post-shock AV block, it does so at the expense of beat-to-beat monitoring. Consequently, many electrophysiologists do not program the AAI/R mode on a permanent basis to avoid persistent ventricular pacing. “Ideoventricular kick,” first described by Schlant in 1966, (Circulation, 1966; 23 & 24 (Suppl. III): 209) results from improved coherence of the ventricular contraction during normal activation. This hemodynamic benefit is lost during ventricular pacing.
In an earlier study of the atrial contribution to ventricular filling (Kosowski B, et al. Re-evaluation of the atrial contribution to ventricular filling: Study showing his-bundle pacing. Am J Cardiol, 1968; 21 518-24), it was demonstrated that ventricular function was better during normal ventricular activation independent of the PR interval. Similarly, a later study (Rosenqvist M, et al. Relative importance of activation sequence compared to atrioventricular filling synchrony in left ventricular function. Am J Cardiol, 1991; 67(2): 148-56) showed that AAI pacing was superior to either VVI or DDD pacing.
Aside from the hemodynamic benefits mentioned above, it may be that normal ventricular activation has a role in preventing tachyarrhythmias. In a study of 77 ICD patients with a mean follow-up of 18.7 months (Roelke M, et al. Ventricular pacing induced ventricular tachycardia in patients with implantable cardioverter defibrillators. PACE, 1995; 18(3): 486-91), appropriately timed ventricular pacing preceded tachyarrhythmia onset in 8.3% of the episodes in five patients. A further study (Belk P, et al. Does ventricular pacing predispose to ventricular tachycardia? Abstract. PACE, April, 2000) demonstrates that high rate ventricular pacing renders patients more susceptible to the induction of ventricular tachycardia compared to high rate atrial pacing with normal ventricular activation.
These studies, combined with the growing body of evidence showing the detrimental effects of long-term ventricular pacing, has led to more deliberate efforts by clinicians to allow for normal ventricular activation when programming dual chamber bradycardia devices. Still, due to the interactions imposed by PVARP and upper rate timing, mode switching, and tachyanhythmia detection, their best intentions are often thwarted. The present invention, however, goes a long way toward answering all the issues posed by previous patents, as well as those in the published literature.